Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby Right Back At Ya! - Snack Attack is an crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Part 1 Part 2 Trivia *DJ gets TWO Meta Knight figures in Part 1. * Scenes New Product *Tammy: I'll take 3. *gives Tuggle a dollar* *(Tuggle gives Tammy three mini figure boxes) *Tammy: Thank you. *Takes them and opens one* Ugh.... Chocolate.... why does it have to be chocolate...? *Snowflake: ...? *Tammy: I can't eat the stuff. Not only does it taste bad to me, but it makes me so itchy. *Snowflake: Sounds like you might be allergic to chocolate. *Xion: She is. *Snowflake: Really?! *DJ: I'll take the chocolate for you, sis. *Tammy: And leave me with the figures? *DJ: Yeah. That way, you won't have to eat the chocolates. And we can avoid you having another one of your allergy problems. No offense though. *Tammy: None taken. *opens her chocolate..... and smiles* Wow!!! I got the ninja!!! *Snowflake: Cool! *DJ: ..... *attempts to touch the figure* *Tammy: ...? Sorry, DJ, but this one is mine. But you can buy one yourself. *DJ: *smiles and shrugs* Uh, fair enough. *Snowflake: I'll buy some too actually. *DJ: *smiles and approaches Tuggle* *Tuggle: How many will it be? *DJ: I'll have 3, please. *Snowflake: I'll take 3 as well, please. *Tuggle: That'll be 5 dollars. *Snowflake: *gives him the money* *DJ: *gives him the money too* *(After receiving the money, Tuggle gives DJ and Snowflake 3 chocolates) * Snowflake: *opens the packaging and smiles* Now to see what we got. *DJ: *smiles* *Snowflake: *takes a bite of her chocolate and sees the figure inside* ...!!! *smiles* Wow!!! I got Knuckle Joe's father!!! *DJ: Cool!! *Snowflake: *smiles* What did you get? *DJ: *takes a bite of his chocolate and sees the figure inside* ...!!! *smiles* Whoa!!! *Tammy: *smiles* What did you get?! *DJ: *smiles* Knuckle Joe! *shows the figure* *Snowflake: *smiles* Wow!!! You have the son and I have the father!! How about that?! *DJ: *smiles* *Tammy: *smiles* What do you think about all this, big sister?! *Xion: *smiles* This looks so cool. *Tammy: *smiles* Aside from the chocolate, I agree. *Xion: *smiles* Maybe i should get one. Trade *Tammy: *digging through her pile of mini-figures* I've gotta get a Meta Knight! *DJ: *looks at his two Meta Knight figures* Hm...*smiles*...hey, Tam. Wanna trade? *Tammy: What do you have in mind? * DJ: I can give you one of my Meta Knights. * Tammy: You have more than one Meta Knight?!? *DJ: Just two of them. *Tammy: Let's see.... *searches through her pile* Do you have any Gold Armor's? I have four of those. *DJ: No. *Tammy: *smiles* I'll trade ya. *DJ: *smiles* Okay. * (DJ gives one of his Meta Knight figures to Tammy in exchange for one of her Gold Armor figures) *Tammy: *smiles* Thank you, DJ. You're so sweet. *DJ: *smiles* Anything for my sister. *Tammy: *licks DJ on the cheek* *DJ: *purrs* *(Tammy walks back over to her pile of figures, and Snowflake walks over to DJ) *Snowflake: *smiles* You're so thoughtful to your little sister, DJ. * DJ: *smiles* I do love my family. Just like i love you. * Snowflake: *smiles* I know you do. *nuzzles against DJ's side* *DJ: *blushes, smiles and purrs* *Snowflake: *gives DJ some of her chocolate* For you, my sabertooth prince. *DJ: Thank you...my sabertooth princess. *Snowflake: *smiles and munches on some chocolate* * DJ: *smiles* * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby: Right Back At Ya! episodes